Nonvolatile memory is known in which insulating layers and conductive layers are stacked alternately in a stacked body, and memory cells are stacked in a three-dimensional structure in the height direction of the stacked body. The conductive layers that are inside the stacked body are, for example, word lines. A semiconductor layer that is used to form a channel is provided inside a memory hole extending in the height direction of the stacked body. A charge storage portion is provided at each intersection portion between the channel and the word lines; and a memory cell that includes the word line/charge storage portion/channel is obtained at each intersection portion. As downscaling of the memory cells advances, pinch-off of the conductor occurs when performing filling and formation of the conductive layers; and voids occur in the conductive layers. Therefore, there are risks that the resistance value of the conductive layer may increase, etc. It is desirable to suppress the resistance value increase of the conductive layer inside the stacked body, etc.